For The First Time
by xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx
Summary: "Their new lives were hard, bearably difficult at the best of times – but it was worth it, to be near him. And for that reason, she didn't regret leaving at all." What if things had happened differently? Blackwater oneshot, no Nessie Imprint.


**I swear I have some kind of addiction to writing oneshots based on songs :L So I'm back with another oneshot for you, and it's a _lot _happier than my last one :P I really have been meaning to update my other fics, but on top of school and exams and being ill with this bug that's going round I've also been having other health issues, more specifically with my eyesight [sitting in a cold hospital on a Friday night was _not _how I imagined the start of my weekend!] which has been taking up a lot of my time and slowing down my writing :(.**

**But I'm trying to write as quickly as I can, I'm afraid you'll just have to bear with me for a little while longer!**

**Anyways so this oneshot was inspired by "For The First Time" by The Script. It's their latest song, and as always you can listen or not listen while you read :] It's my favourite song of the moment and I definately reccommend it if you haven't heard it yet ^^. If you're here after reading "Breakeven" which is also based on a song by them, then thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all rock! Sorry to the people I upset :L Right, must dash, enjoy! :D**

**Em xx**

**Oh, and - NO NESSIE IMPRINT IN THIS! ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or The Script :]**

**

* * *

**

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard..._

She arrived at the usual time, wearing that usual, familiar smile. It was a little more tired than normal, granted, but it was a smile. He smiled back at her, already feeling better. "Hey," she said, tucking a strand of her long, black hair behind her ear, trying not to let it show how relieved she was to see him again.

"Hey," he murmured in reply. He stood back to let her in without another word. This had been their usual Friday night routine since they'd both come to the city, leaving La Push behind in the hopes of finding fresh starts. That had to have been almost two years ago now.

He had always said, after Renesmee was born, that as soon as he hit his 21st birthday he was gone, he would be out and away from the Rez and all the bad memories. They didn't really think he would go through with it. They didn't think he would even have enough money saved up, or enough qualifications to get a proper job – but, as he said, that's what the job at the garage had been for, and he wasn't completely hopeless as far as school had gone. He himself had no idea that, when the time came, she would be willing to come with him.

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line,  
And we don't know we got into this mess is it God's test?  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best,  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard..._

"Pizza?" he offered as she crossed the threshold in only a few steps and sank down into the little loveseat. The front door of his apartment opened straight onto the kitchen/living room area, and there was just enough space to squeeze a small sofa, coffee table, TV and a lamp on an end table at the opposite end of the room to the refrigerator and work surfaces and cupboards. Most would call it tiny, but he thought it was cosy. Another door led to the bathroom and a third to his bedroom, and the rent was pretty decent, too. The floor was plain dark wood, while the walls were a deep chocolate colour and bore a few old photos from home. "I got your favourite, with all the toppings." She smiled gratefully at him, shrugging off her shoulder bag.

"Sure. Thanks."

He should have expected her to come with him, he supposed. She had been his best friend, his Beta. She was the only person who'd believed him when he'd said he would leave, before he'd proved it by handing the position of Alpha back over to Sam and stopped phasing. Leah had always stood by him, no matter the accusations or the rumours or the stories. People had naturally assumed that he was leaving because of Bella, but Leah had set them straight about that. He was leaving because he wanted to start over, make a life for himself. And that had been the absolute truth. Not a day went by that Jacob didn't thank whatever it was out there that he had Leah here with him. It hadn't been easy, and he was pretty sure that if it wasn't for her he would have given up by now. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,  
For the first time..._

Jake processed the last two years as he busied himself with pizza, like he did every Friday. He would get off work at six and Leah would finish her waitressing shift at half past; she'd come over and they would eat pizza and watch terrible movies. Often they'd talk into the early hours of the morning about nothing in particular, or about home. Their Friday nights with each other and a really cheap bottle of bad wine had been what kept them going. It was what they both needed, something to remind them that one day things would be easier. That they may be far away from home, but they weren't alone.

Jacob wasn't embarrassed to admit that he needed Leah in his life. Since leaving home, he'd become closer to her than anyone else he knew. Every day of these last two years had felt like he was seeing Leah Clearwater in a new light. Seeing her, really, truly seeing her, meeting her, for the first time. It had been a long time since he'd realised he felt more than friendship for her: he knew that she loved him too, that she needed him just as much as he needed her. It was some kind of unspoken agreement between them. But, for now, this relationship, this co-dependent friendship they had, was enough.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high,  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride,  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts,  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard..._

Leah cleared her throat as he sat down next to her, setting the box of pizza down on the little wooden coffee table with the wine bottle. "So I went for a couple more interviews this week," she began, pulling the hem of her black skirt down a little. She was still in her skirt and blouse from work. Jake smiled.

"That's great, Lee." He began to attempt opening the wine bottle. "How did it go?" Leah snorted, running a hand through her hair.

"I got laughed out of the first one. An administration job for some company. I'm not sure, but it pays well so I decided to go for it." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back into the loveseat, causing her skin to glow all different kinds of entrancing gold in the soft yellow light from the lamp. "I'm a little more hopeful about the second one. The woman I spoke to was a lot more polite."

Jake resisted the urge to sigh too, instead pouring the wine into two glasses. He wished he could help her the way he wanted to, but it just wasn't as simple as that. He couldn't just run out and get her a job. But Leah would manage. And if the worst came to worst, she could always move in with him and they could split the rent. She knew that the offer was always there if she needed it. "Am I messing this up, Jake?" she asked, opening her eyes and tilting her face to look up at him. Her voice was full of weary uncertainty that made his heart ache. "Am I really, really messing this up?"

"No, Leah. You're not," Jake answered honestly. He met her gaze evenly and gave her a genuine smile. "You're the reason I've kept going, you know that. You're employed at least, and you've got a nice apartment. You're doing just fine."

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,  
For the first time..._

The corners of her mouth turned up a little, but it was a very weak smile. "It's just...lately, I feel like I'm getting it all wrong. This is all so hard." She gave a little half-hearted laugh. Jake leaned back into the sofa too, putting an arm around her shoulders and sipping his drink. Leah rested her head against his shoulder, sighing again. "What if I can't find another job? What if things don't get easier? How am I going to keep up with the rent _and _all the other stuff? How am I going to ever go back to college if I'm already working too many extra shifts just to pay my way?"

"Shh," Jacob murmured, and he set his glass down on the coffee table so he could give her his full attention. "Things are hard right now. These are hard times for everyone. But we can make this work, Lee." He reached for her hand, entwining their fingers like it was something they'd always done. The unexpected gesture made her look up at him, surprised and confused and stressed all at once. "We'll help each other make this work," he reassured her quietly.

Somehow, hearing him say it made Leah feel a lot better. He'd always been able to do that, make all her worries disappear. She didn't think she'd ever appreciated him as much as she had these last couple of years. He was her shoulder, her rock, the thing that she looked forward to in order to carry on. Jacob was her little piece of home. Their new lives were hard, bearably difficult at the best of times – but it was worth it, to be near him. And for that reason, she didn't regret leaving at all. "Thank you, Jake," Leah said with a small smile. Her former Alpha smiled warmly back at her and then, as if there wasn't already enough unexpected situations in their lives, he leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Anytime, Lee. Now, have a look at the _fabulous _wine I got this week!" Leah laughed, the moment broken, and took the glass he passed her with a grin that was much more genuine.

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,  
For the first time,  
For the first time,  
Oh, for the first time,  
Yeah, for the first time,_

_Yeah..._

"Wow, not bad," she commented after a sip or two. "And how much did this A-List stuff cost?" She gave a dramatic gasp. "You didn't have to dip into your savings, did you?" Leah asked, sounding horrified. Jake shook his head sadly, smile gone, sighing.

"I really am bad. I treated us. It was four bucks at the little store down the road. I don't expect my bank account to recover." Then he chuckled, shaking his head again. Leah watched him as he laughed and smiled, her heart doing its usual fluttery thing, the way it always did when he was near. It really wasn't that bad, she decided. Her new life, that is. Despite all the worry, she really was happy. She had a place of her own, a job, the Friday nights she loved so much. And she had Jake. As he switched the TV on with the remote and flicked to their usual channel for the usual terrible movie, he was still smiling. He was a never-faltering ray of sunshine in her life, now. And, really, did she need any more than that?

_Oh, these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy,  
Don't give up on me baby,  
Oh, these times are hard,  
Yeah they're making us crazy,  
Don't give up on me baby..._

She set her glass down on the coffee table, turning in her seat to face him. "Jake?"

"Yeah, Lee?" Jake looked at her expectantly, the happy twinkle still in his eyes, smiling. Leah smiled too, and, before she could stop herself, she leant forwards and closed the distance between them. His lips were softer, warmer than she'd imagined – it was nothing like she'd thought it would be, and yet everything she'd expected all at once. She couldn't help but continue smiling when she pulled away, a good minute or so later, and tried not to laugh at the look of shock Jake was wearing. But then his face broke into a beaming grin, the kind that made her heart stop and her stomach do somersaults. Neither one of them spoke, but Leah hoped he understood what she'd meant. We'll be alright, she thought. We really will be. Jake sat back, allowing Leah lean on him again, wrapping his arm round her to keep her close as he turned the volume up so they could hear the movie. Things were going to be okay.

Leah sighed contentedly, smiling quietly to herself. When they'd first came to the city, getting set up and settled in had been difficult. It had been stressful and confusing, but they'd managed. Whether she'd really known it until now or not, these last two years had been the best of her life. And now, things were getting difficult again.

_Oh, these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy,_

_Don't give up on me baby..._

But they'd fix it. They'd make it work...they'd make it work, together.

_Oh, these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy,_

_Don't give up on me baby..._

Just like they did the first time.

* * *

**So...yeah. I was listening to this song and I thought, what if Jake left La Push after Nessie was born [and he didn't Imprint in the first place!]? What if Leah went with him? What would their lives be like then? And this happened :] The only reason I got it out ahead of the other stuff is because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone :L Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I always love to hear from you :D I now have to get to bed, Mock Art Exam tomorrow and all that :L Fuunnnn (Y) :] xxxx**


End file.
